


have to try

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is smitten and pining.  Courfeyrac tells him to just ask Grantaire out already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have to try

It’s not that Grantaire is perfect, because he isn’t; Enjolras knows that. Grantaire drinks too much and they fight all the time and Grantaire is the most cynical bastard Enjolras has ever known and he refuses to believe in much of anything. Enjolras has a handle on Grantaire’s flaws.

But Grantaire is also incredibly talented, and eloquent, and, though he’d never admit to it, one of the smartest and kindest people Enjolras knows.

For example, Grantaire knows more about the classics and ancient Greek and Roman history than even Jehan — it seems like once a week, he’ll come up with a new classical reference to nickname Enjolras with. This week it’s Euryalus, spoken with a little twist of a smirk that does things to Enjolras’s insides, and Enjolras wouldn’t mind too much if this one stuck.

Presently, Enjolras is watching Grantaire as he laughs and plays cards with Bahorel, Feuilly, Joly, and Bossuet. He’s supposed to be working on this speech, but he can’t focus; every time Grantaire laughs, he can’t help but look over.

"Please tell me you’re going to ask him out," Courfeyrac groans as he flops over the table. "Nothing’s getting done until you get over this ridiculous romantic tension."

"Do you think he’d be amenable?" Enjolras asks quietly, stomach swooping.

"Do I — Enjolras, just ask him. Please. For everyone’s sake but especially mine." Courfeyrac is almost pleading with him now, and Enjolras stiffens his jaw.

Maybe. Maybe he can do this. He’ll at least have to try.

He waits a little longer, gathering himself, and then stands up. He goes over to the table where the card game is situated, and asks, trying to not seem angry (he knows he has the unfortunate tendency that way when he’s trying to control himself), “Grantaire? Can I borrow you for a minute?”

Grantaire immediately looks uneasy, but pulls himself out of the booth. Enjolras leads him to another corner of the bar.

"What did I do?" he asks when they’re out of earshot, and Enjolras’s heart thuds painfully against his ribs at how resigned he sounds. Enjolras hates that Grantaire assumes the worst about their interactions.

"You didn’t do anything. I just, um." Enjolras flounders for a moment. But he can’t go back now, so he plunges forward. "I…Are you free, Friday night?"

Grantaire’s brow furrows. “Yes?”

"Can I, ah, can I take you out?" Enjolras is blushing now, probably a bright red if how hot his face feels is any indication.

For a long moment, Grantaire gapes at him, a dozen emotions Enjolras isn’t quick enough to catch flashing over his face. Eventually, he says, slowly, “You mean, like a date?”

"Yes," Enjolras says, glancing down at his shoes. "Do you want to? No, um, no pressure."

Grantaire lets out this hoarse laugh. “I — I’d love to. You mean it?”

Enjolras’s eyes snap up to glare at him. “Of course I mean it, you obtuse —”

"Does that mean I can kiss you?" Grantaire interrupts, sounding breathless. "Because I’d really like that. If that’s okay with you."

"Oh God yes," Enjolras says, his voice going small. "Please do."

He does.


End file.
